My little secret
by Mariku-san
Summary: working title Team Seven is on another mission, but this time Sasuke doesn't strike back after Naruto tells him he hates the Uchiha. What's going on in the teen's head? FLUFF


**Mariku-san: Just some random typing I did so it doesn't have any editing in it nor any real reason. It could be taken as fluff or just friendship, reader's choice.**

Sasuke's POV

* * *

We were fighting just as Ninja's do. It was a mission after all, not like we had any choice. We were suppose to escort this guy to his village while protecting the goods he had with him. It was a simple C ranked mission, because there were chances of running into thieves as there are with anything else. But of course we had to get lucky and run into some trouble.

Sakura was busy standing in front of the guy while Kakashi took care of the leader of the group. Naruto was busy trying to show off as usual with his clone jutsu, as I tried to clean up the mess he was making. Idiot, doesn't he know by now that the more you use that stupid jutsu the more the enemy is going to expect it. But something seemed different this time around.

Before I know it, all of the enemy is passed out on the ground, Naruto busy boasting how it was all his work and that he's the best there ever was. Yeah, the best at being a moron. I sigh as usual, turning my head as I shoved my hands into my pockets. Obviously my usual actions have become some sort of trigger for the blonde, because he immediately starts shouting at me, how he saved me behind and all this other crap.

"Whatever." Of course, that too is my usual response, which only gets him even more pissed. A smirk spreads on my face, and before I know it Naruto and I are fighting, trying to punch one another though we just finished fighting the thieves.

"That's enough, you two." Kakashi said, trying to stop us from destroying the goods ourselves since we worked so hard to prevent it from being stolen. But the silver-haired man is too busy staring at that book of his, so his eyes aren't really on us.

"He started it! Acting so cool and everything! Just one of these days, Sasuke, I'm going to prove to you that I'm just as good as you and that you'll have to recognize me as a ninja!" His voice sounded so true, and in my heart I felt it tug at my insides.

He was right. Someday I would have to admit he wasn't that bad, that he actually had skill. But of course I could never do that. No, I have my reason for not telling that idiot blonde what I really think about him. After all, if I did, then who would I fight with everyday?

"The day I recognize your skills is the day I go and get myself trapped in a cave and I need your sorry ass to help me." This only caused more sparks to fly.

"Sasuke, grr, you're…. I hate you!" He shouted at me, sticking his tongue out at me while tugging at the bottom of one of his eyes.

Normally I would have just called him an idiot or something, but this time, I kept my mouth shut, looking forward with Sakura close at my side. This seemed to confuse everyone, even the man we had to escort. Since we've been on the mission, Naruto and I have argued at least 4 times.

"Sasuke-kun…are…you okay?" Sakura said timidly, her voice just barely audible. I grunted a response to her, which she took as don't talk to me right now. Pink hair fell from my view so I assumed she was helping Naruto with the import goods the man was taking from our village to the one over.

The rest of the trip was silent as the man smiled and waved us off. So back to our home in the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto walked with his hands behind his head as usual on my right, Sakura to my left, playing with a small leaf in her hands, as our teacher was too busy reading his book as he walked.

"Why so quiet?" He suddenly asked. None of us answered. It wasn't like we could. There wasn't anything to say. Naruto told me he hated me, simple as that, though he usually said that everyday at least once. But today, it felt different, at least to me. I couldn't explain it really, but my heart ached when I heard those words, like it rammed into my chest, causing me to stop breathing for just a second. I found myself mentally drowning in those words and all I could do was keep my mouth shut and continue walking.

Sakura's reason was because I grunted at her, I assumed, and Naruto…well maybe he was too busy thinking about ramen or being Hokage to care about anything else. "I'm sorry." Was all I heard next. I turned my head to stare at the person who spoke, and the blonde just eyed me curiously from the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry, you happy now?"

What was he? Wait, was he saying sorry for saying he hated me? I smirked a bit before turning my attention back to Kakashi's back, the swirl in the back of his jacket oddly entertaining. "Idiot." I chuckled a bit before Naruto stopped walking, obviously pissed.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS-! ARGH! I TAKE IT BACK, I'M NOT SORRY!" I continued on walking as Sakura and Kakashi stopped, a hand raised in the air, just waving to him as I was walked on by.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE; I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU! SASUKE, COME BACK HERE! YOU JERK!" Naruto chased after me, but through his shouting I could hear Kakashi chuckling while Sakura just sighed in annoyance.

I don't know why I like teasing you so much, Naruto. I don't know why I like making you mad, just to know that it was me that made you feel that way. I'm only a kid after all; I'm still learning about things outside of my own little world. But when I open a window to peer out of my world, the first person I see is you, smiling back at me. It's a wonderful feeling, but I will never tell you that. It'll just be my little secret.

But for now, keep on telling me that you hate me, because eventually hate can turn into love, and I can't wait for that day to come. Hopefully it won't be too late, and maybe I'll finally admit that you mean more to me than even vengeance. I'll recognize your skills, and just maybe, you and I; we can be best friends for real.


End file.
